ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ursa Major
Ursa Major is a Russian Cross-Species experiment that was transformed into a giant bear. He would become a valued member of the Winter Guard. Biography Early Life Mikhail Ursus was a test subject of the High Evolutionary, who in addition to receiving Artificial Inhuman DNA, was given the DNA of one of the High Evolutionary's Bear-Based Cross-Species experiments. Due to the nature of Mikhail's Cross-Species powers, his abilities developed without the need of Terrigen, and so was perceived by the public as a gifted individual. Mikhail was caught by the Soviet officials at a young age, and placed in a top secret program meant to exploit Mikhail's abilities for the future of the Soviet Union, headed by the scientist Piotr Phobos. Molded into a Soldier Phobos would for years manage the facility where the Soviet Union would train the gifted, with Mikhail being one of the first. Even after the Soviet Union fell, the facility was still collecting gifted individuals and training them to the peak of the human condition. Unknown to the gifted, was that Piotr was really an agent of HYDRA, who had descended from the old soviet organization called Leviathan. Piotr and HYDRA sought to use the gifted inhabitants as both super soldiers, and to use their biology to increase their own soldiers, unfortunately many of these test subjects died during the infusions. As for the already gifted, because of the harshness of the training, and savage nature of the facility, three were deemed fit enough to serve, and those who were to weak were killed. Mikhail was one of the three deemed worthy, along with the siblings Laynia Petrovna and Nikolai Krylenko who later be known as Darkstar and Vanguard. Freed by the Red Guardian When the Russian Superhero Red Guardian discovered HYDRA's activities, the Guardian infiltrated the facility, and planned to break the imprisoned gifted out. Because of Mikhail's and the twins confinement over the course of decades, the were hesitant to leave, that delay resulted in HYDRA discovering Red Guardian and got him captured. Piotr had arranged for the Red Guardian to be executed as to show the gifted to not attempt to revolt against their superiors. Just as the hit squad was getting ready to kill the Guardian, Mikhail repaid the Red Guardian by ramming into the hit squad and ripping them apart, and was soon joined by the twins who revolted against their jailers. Piotr attempted to escape but was killed by the very beings he was assigned to enslave. After escaping the facility, and leaking its location to SHIELD, the Red Guardian enlisted the three soldiers to join him in his quest to protect Russia, to which they agreed and so became the Russian-Team known as the Winter Guard. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Ursa Major is capable of transforming into a humanoid brown bear. This process grants him an additional 14 inches in height and 700 lbs to his frame. While in his bear form, he retains his full level of intelligence, personality, and ability to speak. * Superhuman Strength: While transformed, Ursa Major possesses superhuman strength much greater than an actual brown bear of similar size. At his peak, his strength is sufficient to lift about 15 tons. * Peak Human Speed: Like an actual brown bear, Ursa Major is capable of running at speeds of up to 35 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Ursa Major's musculature produces much less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Peak Human Agility: Despite his great size and bulk in his transformed state, Ursa Major's agility and bodily coordination are equal to that of an Olympic level athlete. * Peak Human Reflexes: Ursa Major's natural reaction time, much like a real brown bears, is equal to that of an Olympic level athlete. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Ursa Major's body are harder and more resistant to certain injuries than those of a normal human. Ursa Major is particularly resistant to great impacts and blunt trauma force. While not invulnerable, he can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury. * Superhumanly Acute Sense Of Smell: Like a real brown bear, Ursa Major possesses a highly developed sense of smell. He is capable of tracking a target by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded over time by natural factors such as weather conditions. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Cross-Species Category:Gifted Category:Enhanced Category:Winter Guard Members